sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Silvestri
| birth_place = New York City, New York | Married = Sandra | occupation = Composer, conductor | instrument = Drums | genre = Film score | years_active = 1972–present }} Alan Anthony Silvestri (born March 26, 1950) is an American composer and conductor known for his film and television scores. He has frequently collaborated with director Robert Zemeckis, scoring such films as the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Cast Away, and Forrest Gump. He is a two-time Academy Award and Golden Globe Award nominee, and a three-time Saturn Award and Primetime Emmy Award recipient. Early life and education Silvestri's grandparents emigrated in 1909 from the Italian town of Castell'Alfero, and settled in Teaneck, New Jersey.Meredith May, "Alan Silvestri pairs music with wine", SFGate (June 7, 2013). He grew up in Teaneck,Subscribe to Ali A ASCAP Henry Mancini Award, ASCAP. Accessed October 21, 2008. Manhattan-born and Teaneck, New Jersey-bred, Silvestri attended Boston's prestigious Berklee College of Music before joining a Las Vegas band as a guitarist." and attended Teaneck High School.Coutros, Evonne. "THE DRUMMER WHOM `GUMP' MARCHES TO", The Record (Bergen County), March 26, 1995. Accessed October 21, 2008. "Nearly three decades after Alan Silvestri drummed out beats for the Teaneck High School band, he's hoping to march to the podium Monday night to collect an Oscar." He went to Berklee College of Music for two years. Alan was a drummer for a short time in 1966 with Teaneck-based rock band The Herd. Career Silvestri started his film/television composing career in 1972 at age 21 composing the score for the low-budget action film The Doberman Gang. From 1977 to 1983, Silvestri served as the main composer for the television series CHiPs, writing music for 95 of the series' 139 episodes. Silvestri met film director Robert Zemeckis when the two worked together on Zemeckis's film Romancing the Stone (1984). Since then, Silvestri has composed the music for all of Zemeckis' movies, including the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy (1985–1990), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), Death Becomes Her (1992), Forrest Gump (1994), Contact (1997), Cast Away (2000), The Polar Express (2004), Beowulf (2007), A Christmas Carol (2009), Flight (2012) and The Walk (2015). In 1989, Silvestri composed the score for the James Cameron-directed film The Abyss. Since 2001, Silvestri has also collaborated regularly with director Stephen Sommers, scoring the films The Mummy Returns (2001), Van Helsing (2004), and G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009). Silvestri has also composed music for television series, including T. J. Hooker (one episode), Starsky & Hutch (three episodes), Tales from the Crypt (seven episodes). In 2014, he composed the award-winning music for the science documentary series Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey. Personal life Silvestri and his wife Sandra own a vineyard, Silvestri Vineyards, located in Carmel Valley, California. . Silvestrivineyards.com. Retrieved on May 2, 2012. He has a daughter and two sons and has a license to fly his own jet plane. Awards Silvestri has received two Academy Award nominations, one for Best Original Score for Forrest Gump (1994) and one for Best Original Song for "Believe" on The Polar Express soundtrack. He also received two Golden Globe nominations: Best Score for Forrest Gump and Best Song for The Polar Express. Silvestri was awarded an Honorary Doctorate of Music from Berklee College of Music in 1995.https://www.soundtrack.net/news/article/?id=1065 He has also received nine Grammy Award nominations, winning two awards – Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media, for "Believe" from The Polar Express in 2004 and Best Instrumental Composition, for "Cast Away End Credits" from Cast Away in 2002. His other nominations were for Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or a Television Special and Best Instrumental Composition, for Back to the Future in 1985, Best Album of Original Instrumental Background Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television, for Who Framed Roger Rabbit in 1988, Best Instrumental Composition, for "Who Framed Roger Rabbit Suite" in 1989, Best Pop Instrumental Performance, for "I'm Forrest...Forrest Gump (The Feather Theme)" in 1994, Best Instrumental Composition, for Avengers: Infinity War in 2018 and Best Score Soundtrack For Visual Media, for Avengers: Endgame in 2019. During the 2005 Grammy Awards, Josh Groban performed "Believe". He has won two Emmys, both for Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey – Outstanding Main Title Theme Music and Outstanding Music Composition for a Series for the episode "Standing Up in the Milky Way". He has won the Saturn Award for Best Music three times, for his scores for Predator (1987), Back to the Future Part III (1989/90) and Van Helsing (2004). On September 23, 2011, he was awarded with the Max Steiner Film Music Achievement Award by the City of Vienna at the yearly film music gala concert Hollywood in Vienna. Films Television series Gallery Alan+Silvestri+Premiere+Disney+Marvel+Avengers+gwkxDcNwZMDx.jpg Alan Silvestri 2016 BMI Film TV Awards Red 6ycIDX 1Bfkx.jpg References External links *AlanSilvestri.com * * *Alan Silvestri at Soundtrackguide.net *Castell'Alfero (Italy) country of Asti of which it is City Honorarium * Category:Alan Silvestri Category:1950 births Category:20th-century American composers Category:20th-century American conductors (music) Category:20th-century American pianists Category:20th-century classical pianists Category:20th-century male musicians Category:21st-century American composers Category:21st-century American conductors (music) Category:21st-century American pianists Category:21st-century classical pianists Category:21st-century male musicians Category:American classical pianists Category:American film score composers Category:American male classical composers Category:American male conductors (music) Category:American male pianists Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American television composers Category:Animation composers Category:Berklee College of Music alumni Category:Decca Records artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male television composers Category:People from Teaneck, New Jersey Category:People of Piedmontese descent Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Varèse Sarabande Records artists Category:John Debney Category:Glen Ballard Category:Simon Franglen Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Bruce Broughton Category:David Newman (composer) Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:William Ross Category:Dave Metzger Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:James Newton Howard Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:The Newton Brothers Category:Christophe Beck Category:Georges Delerue Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Louis Febre Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Michael Kamen Category:Bill Conti Category:James Horner Category:Danny Elfman Category:Steve Bartek Category:Morton Stevens Category:Cliff Eidelman Category:Michael Tavera Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Billy Goldenberg Category:Johnny Mandel Category:Miles Goodman Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:John Williams Category:Thomas Newman Category:Brad Fiedel Category:Burt Bacharach Category:John Barry (composer)